


Adventure of a lifetime

by Sheyshen



Series: The Hawke Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: he loves her she doesn't feel the same, sorry corso she's not interested in you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Kara's story, pre-kotfe. Will include some of the smuggler storyline as well as some that's specific to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, since it will be touched on throughout her stories; Kara was raised by a Jedi (her father) and is force sensitive, but left to be a smuggler.

            "Are you sure about this captain?" Corso asked, shooting Kara a questioning look. The pair were perched on a ledge in the old Jedi temple ruins on Coruscant. The noise from the nearby imperials digging through the wreckage keeping the pair from being heard.  
            Kara grinned, fixing her blue jacket so it had no chance of slipping out of place. "Corso. We've fought side by side through a volcano and now you get cold feet?" She laughed quietly.  
            Corso looked at her askance before shaking his head. "Point taken." He glanced around, assessing the area and taking note of good areas for cover. "Ready when you are captain." He said when he was certain they'd have sufficient protection.  
            Kara nodded, then dropped off the ledge, rolling into cover behind a fallen pillar. Corso followed close behind, albeit not as gracefully. He couldn't help but marvel at the woman beside him. She was about the same height as he was, but much leaner. Her leather coat and white undershirt hugged her curves but still managed to keep everything to the imagination. Corso couldn't help but let his eyes wander as his captain leaned out of cover slightly to check if they had been spotted. Her coat ended right at the top of a thick leather belt that held both of her blasters safely within reach. Kara absentmindedly placed her hand on the blaster on the right side of her hip as she leaned further to get a better look. The act was something Corso had seen many times since they started traveling together. He didn't know the story behind the blaster, but it was obvious that she favored it.  
            His eyes were drawn further down to Kara's rear as she leaned into her knees, removing the right blaster and taking aim at something around the corner, her other hand slowly retrieving the remaining blaster from its holster.  
            "Corso are you listening to me?" Kara turned to look at him, whispering so she wouldn't alert any enemies.  
            Corso's head snapped up to look his captain in the eyes. "O-of course captain." He leaned over her to get a look around as well. "You don't plan to just charge in there do you?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. He had noticed that she had a habit of charging in without a flushed out plan.  
            "Why? It's not like there's that many imps there. And I can only sen-." She paused, earning a raised eyebrows from her companion. "See. I only see one Sith." She nibbled at her lip in thought, the act distracting Corso from trying to figure out what she was going to say originally. "I can use a flash grenade when I go in to distract him and then open fire on the group while you pick them off from back here." She grinned merrily at the plan. "Sound good?"  
            Corso shook his head. "Are you sure?" He took note of how much kolto they had, in case she pulled too much of their attention, something he was sure was bound to happen. Whether they were enemy or ally, Kara had a habit of becoming the center of attention as soon as she entered a room. Darmas had immediately taken a shine to the cheery blonde, much to Corso's distaste. The gambler was a serial flirt, and he honestly hadn't expected Kara to go for that type. But she was a charmer as well, having managed to talk her way out of a good number of scuffles and earning her a fair share of free drinks at the cantina during the time the pair had been traveling together.  
            She double checked that her gear was set and that her blasters were ready before nodding and giving the farm boy a dazzling smile. Then without even a reply, she turned her attention back to the waiting enemy and dashed out, keeping herself low to the ground.  
            The battle was over in a moment, Kara proudly scanning the remains for spare credits. Corso couldn't help but shake his head as she rifled through one soldier's pocket. She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.  
            "What?" She asked, pocketing the chit before getting to her feet and making her way over to the man.  
            "I just don't get it." He said, laughing lightly. "You turn down rewards after a mission but will dig through a dead guy’s pockets for 2 credits without batting an eye.” He shrugged “I just don't get you, captain."  
            "It's not like he's gonna need it right?" She said, "but some of those people we take jobs from – they need it more than me. I don't care how bad I can use the creds, I'll never take money from someone who has yet to eat today." She sighed. "It's how I've always done things, Corso. It's just how I am, so let's leave it at that, alright." She handed him a datapad. "Besides, the job’s done. Let's get this to the senator and see if there is any news of Skavak."  
            The way she said 'it's just how I am' made Corso back off immediately. Something about her tone told him that this was a touchy subject for her, and he really didn't want to see the barrel of her favorite blaster in his face right now. So he nodded, and followed after her as she made her way out of the area.

            They traveled together in a somewhat comfortable silence, the way Kara had shut down the conversation kept eating at Corso. He still didn't want to pester her for information since it was something she clearly didn't want to talk about with him. He realized there was so much he didn't know about the smuggler, even though he had opened himself up to her early in their travels. They had managed to get her ship back, with an unexpected addition named Risha, but aside from what little the ship made known, Kara didn't tell him anything about herself.

            She was an enigma to him, and a sexy one at that. They had traveled together for weeks now, and all he had learned is that she was almost overly caring about people. She would take jobs pro bono fairly often, and adamantly refuse any compensation from those who were poor or down on their luck. Professionally she was a brutal and efficient worker, with some of the best aim he had ever seen. But personally, she was closed off, and made no mention of what her family was like, or even what planet she had come from. And now that he was thinking of it, he couldn't even recall ever seeing her without her hair tied up.

            Kara ordered a taxi to the platform nearest to the senate tower, and both climbed in without a word. Corso glanced at the blonde as she settled into the seat next to him. She sighed in relief as she made herself comfortable, yawning as the cab took off. He marveled at how exhausted she looked right now, and opened his mouth to say something, anything. But as soon as Kara noticed him looking at her, she shifted in her seat, leaning away and closed herself off again. Any hint of exhaustion covered up by a carefully placed mask. Corso couldn't help but worry about her, if she carried the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders, she would need someone to rely on, someone to be open with.

            He sighed, and leaned the other direction as the cab flew between the towering buildings of Coruscant. He decided then, that he would be with her to the end no matter what.


End file.
